


The Only Way to Ring in the New Year

by nerdlife4eva



Series: Nerd's Phichit Zine Series [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Children, Fluff and Humor, Male Friendship, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Original Character(s), POV Phichit Chulanont, Party, volunteering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Phichit has fallen in love with the children at Michigan Children's Hospital oncology ward. Together with the help of his best friend, Phichit plans a New Year's Eve party that none of the kids will forget.





	The Only Way to Ring in the New Year

**Author's Note:**

> The second in the collection of all my promo fics leading up to my main fic for the [Thailand's Future Phichit Zine](https://phichitzine.tumblr.com) Please follow the blog for updates on the zine release which will include the main story of this series! 
> 
> Also, the amazing [heilariat](http://heilariart.tumblr.com) will be illustrated the zine portion of this fic! I can promise you, the art is AMAZING.

New Year’s Eve was a different breed of crazy in the United States than it had been in Thailand. When Phichit lived at home, he happily rang in the New Year surrounded by his boisterous family and lively group of friends. They never went out to celebrate, opting to stay in and celebrate with the people that mattered most.

In Detroit, Phichit discovered that people had very different ideas of what celebrating should be like. He had been invited to no less than twenty parties, all promising free booze and complete mayhem. It was the first year that Phichit knew enough people to be invited to such events, and he was openly grateful that he had a reason to excuse himself from attendance. There was only one place he wanted to be on New Year’s Eve, and it had nothing to do with alcohol and midnight kisses.

A commotion at the front door had Phichit lifting his foot from his sewing machine. The tiny portable setup was nothing compared to the metal version he had left behind at home, but he loved the tiny version he received from Yuuri as a Christmas present. Yuuri had also gifted him a sewing box, complete with Phichit’s name stamped on the top of it, and Phichit had immediately searched Amazon for stickers of hamsters to decorate the rest of it. Closing the lid, Phichit scrambled to his feet to hold the door open for Yuuri.

“I got our suits from the cleaners,” Yuuri huffed, flinging the garment bags over the back of the couch, “and I dropped all the sparkling cider off at the hospital. I checked in with the kitchen staff, Doris asked me to tell you to call her before 3 to confirm that she has everything. Also… this…” leaning into the hallway, Yuuri grabbed a giant cardboard box and dragged it through the threshold, “was in the hallway. Looks like all of our supplies came in. How are you doing on those last gowns?”

Feeling a burst of appreciation, Phichit threw himself forward to hug Yuuri. The New Year’s Eve party for the children at Michigan’s Children’s Hospital had been Phichit’s idea, but Yuuri had jumped in with both feet. His best friend was always full of surprises and Phichit planted a loud kiss to Yuuri’s cheek as he declared his appreciation for Yuuri’s work. Spinning, Phichit threw a hand toward the table, grinning at all colorful joy spread across its surface.

For the children who were able to change from their hospital gowns, Yuuri and Phichit had tapped their sponsors to purchase dresses and miniature suits. Those had already been delivered, to be followed by two of the rink moms who would be taking over hair and makeup for the night. The makeup allowed to be used had been expensive, but Yuuri had insisted on splitting the cost, and Phichit had barely kept himself from crying in the middle of the crowded department store. Shaking his head to keep himself from getting emotional again, Phichit took a step closer to the table.

It still broke Phichit’s heart that there were children stuck in their rooms, even on special occasions. These children were also doomed to their drab hospital robes. This didn’t settle well in Phichit’s mind or heart so he had convinced the nurses on the children’s floor to give him a gown for each child. It had taken three days of solid work, but Phichit had bedazzled, embroidered, and completely morphed the gowns to look like dresses and suits. They would fit the same way as the normal gowns and adhered to all the restrictions regarding easy opening, but they were fancier than anything anyone other than Phichit could have dreamed of. He was proud of his work, and as Yuuri lifted each gown in turn, smiling with uninhibited pride in Phichit’s direction, he felt his heart swell in his chest.

“You shower first,” Phichit said, shoving Yuuri toward their shared bathroom. “I have two stitches left on the last gown, then I can shower while you check through our box.” With a flourish, Phichit threw himself back into his chair, laughing as Yuuri pinched his cheek on his way to the bathroom. Humming, Phichit brought the sewing machine back to life, ready to put the finishing touches on the last surprise gown.

* * *

 

“10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1! Happy New Year!” Everyone yelled in unison, raising plastic glasses of sparkling cider to clink together. Hands pulled on the lapels of Phichit’s coat as the children tackled him to the ground, planting silly kisses to his cheeks. Next to him, Yuuri was receiving equal treatment, his glasses going crooked as his face was attacked by tiny pecks of love.

It took another twenty minutes to convince all of the excited children to head to bed, half of them insisting on being carried by their favorite skaters. The piggy back races down the hallway had children, nurses, and parents laughing as Phichit and Yuuri yelled playful insults at each other down the hallway.

Once everyone was nestled in their beds, they stood together at the door of the family room surveying the mess. With twin grins, they bumped shoulders, heading in to clean up the disaster they helped create.

The ghosts of giggles and childish dances were still in the room as they gathered discarded plates of cookie crumbs and empty plastic flutes. In the background, Rockin’ Eve was still going on, the last musical guest ringing in the newest year with their latest hit. Next to him, Yuuri hummed along, soft smile still tugging on his lips as he moved through the room gathering trash. Tears stung Phichit’s eyes as he busied himself with sweeping up the scattered confetti from the ill-advised poppers.

Out of all the New Year’s Phichit had ever rung in, this one felt full of the most hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you my beta [atelerixe](https://atelerixe.tumblr.com)!!!!


End file.
